


Do I Have To Draw You A Picture?

by Sparcina



Series: Drawn Together (Stony variations) [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Loki and Jarvis scheming, Loki is a good guy (somehow), Loki pining Tony, Loki uses magic, M/M, Points of View, Rough Sex, Steve Wants Tony, Steve and Tony are both deliciously clueless, Tony wants Steve, Top Steve Rogers, a little bit of spanking, absolutely not, aphrodisiac, not sorry, sex in the bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8352343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparcina/pseuds/Sparcina
Summary: Steve wants Tony, but thinks he's not good enough. Tony wants Steve, but thinks he's not good enough. Loki thinks the both of them are idiots and tries his hand at matchmaking.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many ideas these days for Frostiron & Stony that I feel a bit dizzy. Given that I have original writing to work on (more than one at the same time, as a matter of fact), I can only do OS and short multi-chapters stories. But if some of you feel like going for a hike up a 30k/50k mountain (as the author), let me know and I will send you the blueprints :)

Loki decided to use the AI expertise. Ever since he had joined the Avengers–Thor called it his redemption, the fool–he had been observing his fellow warriors, intrigued in spite of himself by the wide range of incomprehensible behaviors they displayed.

The Black Widow, he understood well enough: she was a born killer, naturally charming and intimately deadly. Much like himself, in fact. They got along well enough, as expected. She hadn’t expressed any form of disapproval when he had been given quarters in the Tower.

“I will kill you in your sleep if you ever hurt one of mine again,” she had simply said.

That was a deal; clear, neat, just as he liked them. No disapproval here.

No: disapproval was more to the taste of two other Avengers, namely Captain America and the Man of Iron. The first had taken long enough to convince, but he had a key weakness that Loki had been only too glad to exploit, namely, his belief in redemption. Just like his oaf of a brother, Steve Rogers trusted that Loki could change, even if his last name started with ‘lie’.

Tony Stark had been another story entirely. He knew the dark desires of men, and prided himself in seeing through gods’ as well. The only way to calm whatever storm of defiance was quickly building up between them had been to show interest in his passion.

Science. It hadn’t required a great sacrifice on Loki’s part, certainly. He enjoyed learning. That was what made him such a great ally, and such a dangerous enemy. He had succeeded with flying colors to get Tony off his back by listening to wonders, and offering mysteries and return. The man was bright, for a human, and to be the receptacle of that undivided attention had reminded him to get a lover once in a while.

The Man of Iron might have been a good choice–he could tell their encounters would be wild–if there hadn’t been, well, whatever tension it was that existed between him and Captain America. To this day, Loki couldn’t believe that he was alone in noticing it. Surely they could smell each other’s pheromones and know the other lusted after them? And those lingering gazes… One would have to be blind to miss the charged heat flooding their depths. And yet they remained separated, each one celibate, and depressed.

Fools.

After a few months of that game, Loki had concluded that the two were either obliviously stupid, or stupidly oblivious. The frustrating mystery–humans couldn’t pick up on pheromones, he had learned, but he could do so with ease and the sex drive they projected was making him crazy–had therefore led him, one evening, in the empty common room of a deserted Tower. Another party, apparently.

He sank gracefully on the most comfortable couch, propped his feet on the table and summoned a glass of alcohol out of thin air.

“Jarvis, I would have a conversation with you.”

“It would be my pleasure, Your Highness.”

The IA knew how to please, that much was clear. But Loki wasn’t interested in having his ego stroked right now.

“Midgardians… humans,” he corrected himself. “They are idiots.”

“You have somebody in mind?”

Loki brought the cup to his lips, smiling.

“It had occurred to me that Anthony and Steve desire each other. I expected them to engage in sexual intercourse long ago, even to plan the bearing of a child.”

“Human men can’t bear children,” Jarvis replied smoothly.

Loki pondered over that for a moment. “Nevertheless.” He was annoyed, with reason. Couldn’t have someone told him that? “What aren’t they doing what they should, by all account, have been doing for the past several months?”

“I wouldn’t have brought up the subject myself, but if you insist…”

“I insist.”

“Very well, Your Highness. The situation, so far, is such: Sir believes the Captain to be heterosexual, amongst other things.”

“Heterowhat?”

Jarvis quickly remedied that omission in Loki’s general Misgardian culture.

“Everyone is bisexual in Asgard,” Loki replied, perplexed, and not a little bit contemptuous. “I myself can vary in gender whenever I please. I would like to pursue our initial topic of discussion now.”

AI didn’t nod, but Loki could have sworn Jarvis did the digital equivalent.

“As I was saying, Your Highness, Sir is quite convinced his advances would be unwelcomed. The case of Steve Rogers is different: he, on his part, doesn’t believe to be experienced enough to satisfy Sir’s… needs.”

Loki snorted.

“Humans’ sexuality can’t be that exotic. I would have taken note.”

“There is still a gap between what Sir believes Captain America wants and what Captain America believes Sir wishes, but no gap at all between their real wishes, I believe.”

Loki magicked the empty cup back in nothingness and rubbed his hands, the comforting weight of mischief settling between his temples.

“I believe I can fix that particular issue, Jarvis.”

*

Nobody would notice except Thor, and his oaf of a brother would fall pray to his pleading eyes. Was the God of Mischief up to no good? Yes. Was it for the greater good? Same answer, given that separated lovebirds performed poor in life-or-death situations.

The sooner those two had sex with each other, the better. He couldn’t wait to sleep without the erotic imagery of all those pheromones swirling around.

“Obedience is primordial, especially on the battlefield,” Rogers was presently saying, more interested in anchoring that idea in his teammates’ minds than touching his drink. Even for a human, the Captain struck Loki as strange. Who didn’t drink when given the occasion, to relive tension, or simply enjoy the taste of freedom? Even he admitted that Misgardian alcoholic drinks–a tiny portion of them anyway–were a taste to be acquired and kept.

“Waitress.”

Loki ordered his fourth drink for the night, a bit disappointed that his ‘human servant, come and serve me’ wasn’t an acceptable call here on Misgard. Tony’s reply brought him back to the problem at hand.

And those damn pheromones. Even when they disagreed, those two only wanted to screw each other.

“I would say that talent is the commanding quality here, Steve.”

The Captain pursed his lips. “When I say ‘duck’, that doesn’t mean ‘go out and offer yourself as a target, Stark.”

“Oh, are we back on a last name basis, _Captain_?”

Natasha was already rolling her eyes. Doctor Banner didn’t fare much better, his exasperation an unpalatable taste for a perceptive god’s taste buds.

“I just wish you would listen a little, Star… Tony.”

The Man of Iron took his second drink from the waitress. Loki, who had been waiting for that precise moment, casted the spell in a low voice. Neither Tony nor Steve noticed anything amiss, but Natasha shot him an interested glance, and Thor a panicked one. Loki opted for his sweetest smile, which only fooled one of them.

“Why don’t we have… ah, how do you call that? A ‘toast’?”

Everybody looked in his direction. Loki raised his glass, eyebrows high.

“Doesn’t human tradition call for that specific custom whenever a mission has succeeded?”

Steve pouted. “I wouldn’t call that a success,” he muttered under his breath, clearly offended at all the bruises on Tony’s face. Stupid fool. Why didn’t he tell the other man already that he wanted to be the one making those bruises while he fucked him through the bed?

Tony, the second fool, welcomed the distraction. “Let’s toast to our good fortune,” he said, raising his glass in turn. “To talent.”

Loki and Tony clinked glasses.

Satisfied, the god watched the Man of Iron empty his glass. The dose of aphrodisiac he had put in that drink would have him panting in ten minutes, top. By that time, he would be rock hard in those ridiculously tight pants, aching for whatever relief he could get. And he would seek relief–Loki had made sure of this.

The rhythm at which Steve was drinking was very different–and worrisome. Loki modified the spell in a low voice, adding to its potency so that the man only needed to sip a little of the alcohol to feel the same raw need.

Of course, that was when Steve and Tony locked eyes, and the first decided to empty his glass all at once. Loki steeled himself for the imminent catastrophe. Any second, now, Steve Rogers would lunge at the Man of Iron and tear off his clothes, shove his cock dry in his ass… that is, if he didn’t go straight for his uncovered mouth in search of a more immediate warmth to assuage the torture of his throbbing cock.

“Steve?”

Doctor Banner attempted to touch Steve’s arm. The Captain’s face had suddenly turned a very dark shade of red. Loki rested his chin on his hands, following the play with interest.

“Don’t… don’t…” Steve spurted out.

He almost knocked out the waitress coming to take their order.

“Sorry, sorry… I have to go…”

But instead of fleeing–to the bathroom, Loki surmised, highly disappointed–the Captain made his way around the table and grabbed Tony by the shoulder. That grip had to be painful, for a human at least, but Tony didn’t protest the slightest. The full effect of the aphrodisiac couldn’t have hit him already, so he had to be a masochist. Anyway, Loki could only imagine Tony handled roughly, face pressed to the wall or the floor as he or Steve took him from behind. A bright scientist, a cunning warrior, and a mighty, wanton slut.

Steve was breathless. “You, me, bathroom.”

“All right.”

Somehow, the scene caused a commotion. Perhaps because everybody imagined the two men exchanging blows between urinals. Tasteless, really.

“I believe those two have some explaining to do,” Loki said smoothly, blocking Thor’s way.

“Loki…”

“I know what I am doing, brother.”

Internally, he cringed. He wasn’t as cruel as wishing the Man of Iron to be taken against his will, and that might be the case considering that the Captain’s reason was already snuffed out by the aphrodisiac.

He needn’t have worried.

*

Tony winced as Steve hauled him to the nearest bathroom by the scruff of the neck. That didn’t bode well. Sure, he had dreamed of a rough, hard fuck with Steve at the controls, but he was realistic enough to know that Steve wasn’t into that kinky shit, and even if he was, that he didn’t go from distant to horny in the same breath. No, Steve was a good–albeit infuriating–man who deserved much better than a broken scientist who wished to be thoroughly used, in the bedroom, in the back of a car…

“Hey, Steve, how about we… Wow!”

Steve had bolted the door–just how?–and shoved him against the wall. Tony felt dizzy for a moment.

“Can we talk first?” he tried, hands raised, panic surging through his veins. “Please don’t hurt me too much. Listen, the bad guys had already had their turn, so how about-”

Steve crept up on him with a very lethal gait. His pupils were blown wide. Tony shivered in something like anticipation. Fist. His face. Everything considered, that would still feel better than the silent treatment he had been receiving for the better part of the evening. And Loki who kept looking at the two of them, as if there was something funny in his pinning that perfect, polite, stoic Captain…

“I’m going to fuck you, Tony.”

“Srgmsgsgbzsxc."

All of Tony’s neurons migrated southward, right to his flaccid cock, which wasn’t so flaccid anymore. He felt dizzy all over again, this time by the sheer force of the desire flooding his body. He swayed against the wall just as Steve sank his fingers in his shoulders, holding him, plastering his entire length against his body. Tony couldn’t remember the last time he had been that horny, that ready, that fast. Probably in his twenties.

He didn’t offer any protest as Steve yanked his pants down. God, he even tried to help, but Steve kept pushing his hands away. Tony was all right with that, as long as Steve did something with all that building lust, or asked him to do something. God, he wished he could go down on his knees already.

“Steve, can I-”

“Kneel.”

“Sure, big boy.” Tony would have applauded if he hadn’t been so busy knocking down every obstacle between his mouth and Steve’s cock. He didn’t get to taste candy, though; Steve was suddenly behind him, kneeling as well. Tony heard a fly go down. A needy groan. Something really, really big, pressing against his hole. Any other time, he might have pointed out that a little preparation wouldn’t hurt–as opposed to the alternative–but he felt like nothing mattered more than getting shagged by Steve, right fucking now. It wouldn’t hurt, he was sure, even if Steve felt big, he…

“Fuck.” His breath itched. He banged his brow on the floor, biting on his lip to stifle the urge to scream. God, Steve was even bigger than he had expected, and every inch of flesh the other man conquered he gave with abandon, so hard with lust himself he felt like coming the next second. He was not a teenager, though, and no matter how unexpected that first time with Steve was, he planned to give him the preferential treatment, so he scratched the floor, rut back against him, didn’t let his hands anywhere near his dick…

“Fuck.” This time, it was Steve. “So tight. So warm. I’ve wanted to fuck you so bad. You are so beautiful, offered to me like that, your ass…”

Tony let out a shout as he was spanked. Damn, Steve was strong, and he wasn’t really holding back. He rose to meet Steve halfway for every thrust, eyes already shining with stars of pleasure. The grunts he heard were making him crazy.

“Fuck, Tony, fuck… So good…”

“Yes…” Steve was hitting his prostate every time. Tony had never come untouched before, but there was a first time for everything, right? “Yes, fuck me, Steve, make me yours… YES!”

Steve came with a shout as Tony hit the point of no return. Semen spilled on the floor below him. His ass felt hotter at once, filled with Steve’s seed. Lavoisier was quite right to claim that nothing was created nor lost, merely transformed. Hmm, Steve’s cum on his tongue… Well, he would make sure to give the man plenty of occasions to make a good, obedient little soldier out of him. 


End file.
